locuras de la vida
by laura.fonseca.1656
Summary: naruto es un chico revoltoso que aparenta llevar una vida normal, pero no... y solo un nuevo estudiantes quien logra darse cuenta de la falta de atención que necesita el rubio quien ya e encuentra e las drogas y el alcohol junto a sus "amigos" el oji-azul no valora su vidas asi que la vive sin mas pero tomara aprecio de esta cuando esta apunto de ver morir a su amante


Me encuentro en la misma situación que todas las mañanas. Mi okasa gritando desde la sala que se encontraba situada en el primer piso que me levantara porque la alarma ya había sonado más de 5 veces y era el único que no escuchaba. A la tercera es normal que me levante, pero juraría que esta vez no la escuche. No está enfermo, pero podría fingir estarlo… la pregunta era ¿que podría fingir esta vez? Había utilizado un montón de escusas para mi madre, desde que tenía fiebre, diarrea, vomito, algún malestar tonto con el cual no hubiera la necesidad de llevarme al hospital pare recibir como respuesta del doctor: "su hijo no tiene nada, señora kushina" ya me había pasado desde entonces mi madre vigila más mis dichosos "malestares" llegue alimentarme de porquerías para que mi estómago en verdad tuviera alguna digestión. Pero… bah, no tenía muchas razones de ir al famoso instituto de konoha

—¡naruto! —gritaba mi madre por enésima vez insistiendo en que me levantara.

Lo que ya era un hecho, ese grito me había levantado de golpe de la cama. Mire el reloj que posaba sobe la mesa de noche. Me quedaba menos de una hora para llegar al instituto, ya era costumbre salir corriendo de casa, pero también le había dado mucha fuerza a mis piernas además de una gran velocidad, lo que a mis padres les tomaría media hora llegar a mí me tomaría la mitad de tiempo si iba corriendo.

Me dirigí con pereza y estirando mis brazos sobre la cabeza mientras me adentraba al baño, deshaciéndome de la pijama que llevaba encima, la cual era naranja con los bordes oscuros. Me dispuse a dejarlas sobre la tapa del inodoro al entrar a la ducha. Abrí la llave y cuando finalmente el agua estaba a la temperatura deseada entre. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente.

Cuando pasaron no más de 20 minutos baje al primer piso para encontrarme con mis padres. No demore en alistarme. Me había colocado unos pantalones negros holgados y una camisa naranja con el logo de mi familia.

—así que esta vez no tienes una excusa Na-ru-to. —Reprochaba mi madre dejando el desayuno de mi padre y el mío en la mesa— mi madre, kushina. Sabía perfectamente que me gustaba el dulce así que había preparado unos wuaffles a los que bañe de miel en cuanto me senté frente a la mesa.

—No… hoy no tengo una excusa… —conteste desviado la mirada mientras disfrutaba de los exquisitos waffles al llevarlos a mi boca con un tenedor.

—eso me alegra naruto, ahora comete eso rápido que te quedan 20 minutos.

Eso es más que suficiente —pense— solo 15 minutos me bastaban para llegar y los otros cinco para embutirme la comida en la boca, tomar mi morral del que colgaba un llavero de zorro con 9 colas.

—kushina. Ese reloj está atrasado 10 minutos. —corrigió mi padre. Era una réplica de mí. O mejor dicho yo era una réplica suya, con la diferencia que yo tenía tres bigotes en mi rostros que me daba un toco zorruno. Mi cabello era rubio y resplandecía como el sol. O eso decían algunos conocidos, el color de mis ojos eran el mismo azul del cielo y mi piel era u tono color canela. De mi madre solo había logrado heredar su rostro "afeminado" ella tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre y su piel era blanca. Claro no tan pálida como la del idiota de sai. Y sus ojos eran de un gris violeta.

—¡Que! —Grite mentalmente para luego despedirme de mis padres y salir corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello— era cierto, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al instituto, pero ya que me había levantado esperaba que valiera la pena antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Me encontraba completamente agotado y sudando, pero lo logre ¡Si lo logre! Llegue a tiempo. Me dispuse a entrar al salón de clase y sentarme junto a la ventana en el penúltimo puesto. Agradecía tenerlo para mí mismo, así que deje mi morral junto a mí y extendí mis piernas para relajarlas un poco.

—creí que hoy tampoco vendrías, naruto. —decía una pelinegro de cabello corto y piel extremadamente pálida tras naruto.

—para tu desgracia logre llegar, sai.

—no te pongas a la defensiva naruto. —Interrumpió gaara que se encontraba sentado junto a su no muy buen amigo sai— toma, te daré mis apuntes, los necesitaras porque el sensei iruka revisara el día de mañana todo lo que tenemos anotado. Ah. Por cierto Hoy llega un estudiante nuevo.

—¿un estudiante nuevo? —pregunte.

—atención todos. —Pedía iruka entrando al salón de clases— les presentare al alumno nuevo que viene de Inglaterra. Entra sasuke.

Mire como un chico de casi mi misma edad entraba por la puerta del salón de clase, su piel no era tan blanca como la de sai pero sus ojos y cabello eran oscuros como el carbón. No sabía que me pasaba p pero mi corazón se detuvo al ver como su mirada se dirigía a mí, y fue cuando se dispuso a decir:

—soy uchiha sasuke, tengo 16 años y vengo de Inglaterra con mi hermano mayor Itachi uchiha. —dijo mirándome fijamente con sus oscuro orbes al punto de que congelo mi corazón.

—¿eso es todo? —preguntaron todas las chicas en coro haciendo que este me quitara la mirada de encima dejando que mi corazón volviera a palpitar pero con mayor intensidad.

—¿y tus padres, tus gustos, pasatiempos? —preguntaron las chicas en desorden al ver embobadas al presente.

—mis padres murieron en un incendio, mis gustos y mis pasatiempos no tengo porque decirlos. —contesto ignorando a las chicas hasta quedar frente a mí.

—¿puedo sentarme?


End file.
